Wizardingmail
by xChloex
Summary: Hogwarts as got email! and Draco has got hold of Harrys, what is he up to?. A fun, amusing story told through emails about how these two go from enemys to something so much more. SLASH HPDM, RH...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: This story was took off fanfiction for reasons that I don't know, so I'm trying to repost it hoping that it won't get took off this time. The name/wizardingmail are FAKE e-mail adresses(I know you probably know this, it's just for caution) but I can't wite them as e-mails on fanfic. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (yet!), these are fake e-mails that I made up to tell a story, the e-mail adresses are also fake. **

**Wizardingmail - Chapter 1**

Ih8Gryffindors/Wizardingmail has added you to his/her contacts list, would you like to block this person or allow them to see when you are on or offline?

* * *

To: Ih8Gryffindors/Wizardingmail

From: Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail

Subject: Who is this?

_Who is this? You ask to add me but you hate Gryffindors. This isn't another Slytherin 1st year trying to be Malfoy is it? If you are, you are utterly deranged and LEAVE ME ALONE! Who is this!_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

To: Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail

From: Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindors/Wizardingmail

Subject: Ha Ha!

_Potter,_

_I can't believe you have your e-mail as Malfoy stinks, how original, did Dora the Explorer make that up for you_? _Now I have a reason to hex you, ha! Wait, there are first years trying to be ME! How dare they, how could they ever think they could live up to something so perfect? Back on subject…I demand you change your e-mail!_

_Malfoy_

* * *

To: Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindors/Wizardingmail

From: Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail  
Subject: Since when do you need a reason to hex me?

_Malfoy! How did you get my e-mail, who gave it to you? And NO I will not change my e-mail, I like it._

_Potter_

* * *

To: Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail

From: Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindors/Wizardingmail

Subject: Stubborn Ass

_Mudblood Granger gave it to me, and change your damn e-mail!_

_Malfoy_

* * *

To: Hermione Granger Hopelesslyinlove/Wizardingmail

From: Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail.

Subject: I could kill you!

_Hermione,_

_You gave Malfoy my e-mail address! How could you? Traitor, Now I'm stuck with the arrogant prick sending me e-mails!_

_Harry_

* * *

To: Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail

From: Hermione Granger Hopelesslyinlove/Wizardingmail

Subject: Your e-mail address

_I was distracted when he asked me, I was not thinking. I'm sorry, just block him._

'_mione_

* * *

To: Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindors/Wizardingmail

From: Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail

Subject: Why?

_Malfoy, don't call Hermione that! Why did you want my e-mail anyway?_

_Potter_

* * *

To: Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail

From: Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindors/Wizardingmail

Subject: Sorry

_I'm sorry for calling Granger that. I don't know why I wanted your e-mail, I just did! Maybe so I could annoy you more._

_Malfoy_

* * *

To: Hermione Granger Hopelesslyinlove/Wizardingmail

From: Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail

Subject: You won't believe it!

_Malfoy apologised! Malfoy apologised for calling you a mud…(you know what I mean), I nearly fainted. Oh and sorry for having a go._

_Harry_

* * *

To: Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindors/Wizardingmail

From: Harry Potter MalfoyStinks-/Wizardingmail  
Subject: You being alive annoys me

_You apologised, I can't believe it! The great Draco Malfoy said sorry to ME, Harry Potter, the boy (in your words) who just wouldn't die. I don't believe your crap for wanting my e-mail, you always have an ulterior motive. By the way, I'm blocking you._

_Potter_

* * *

To: Blaise Zabini SlytherinGod/Wizardingmail  
From: Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindors/Wizardingmail

Subject: Help!

_Blaise,_

_Potters already getting suspicious, what can I do, what if he finds out the truth? I need help._

_Draco_

_

* * *

_

**The first chapter, did you like it? Should I continue? Please review!**

**Muggleborn Fairyxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, I'm so happy! here's another chappie for your enjoyment, I've added some normal writing inbetween, mainly just as precaution so it won't get thrown off the site also it makes writing easier for later chapters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (yet!), these are fake e-mails that I made up to tell a story, the e-mail adresses are also fake. **

**Wizardingmail: Chapter 2**

**To: **Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail **From: **Blaise Zabini Slytheringod.Wizardingmail **Subject: **RE: Help!

Draco,

If Potter all of a sudden got your e-mail and started e-mailing you, you would get suspicious. Moreover, I doubt he would guess right anyway, I'm betting that he probably thinks that you're working for Voldermort, even though he's dead. I don't think he knows the real reason, I mean, I fainted when I found out! Hope this helps.

Blaise

--&--

Draco sighed with relief when he read Blaise's e-mail, he couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of Blaise fainting, even if it did get him a few weird stares. He was glad Potter didn't know his real reason for the e-mails but did he want him thinking he was trying to kill him? Maybe this plan wasn't such a great idea, he chuckled again, he came up with it so obviously it was a great idea. Tiredness, such a horrible thing, it makes Draco Malfoy think he's anything less that perfect.

--&--

**To: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail **From: **Ron Weasley ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail **Subject: **Hermione

Harry,

Have you noticed 'mione lately? She seams…daydreamy, and her e-mail is hopelessly in love, very unmione like. I have concluded…she is in love. Who do you think it is? Do you think I'm right?

Ron

--&--

**To: **Ron Weasley ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail **From: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail **Subject: **Hermione's love life

Ron,

Why don't you just ask her? Personally, I think you must have to be blind and deaf not to know her problem.

Harry

--&--

**To: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail **From: **Ron Weasley ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail **Subject: **Are you joking!

Harry,

I can't just ask her! And of course _you _can understand women, you're gay! But if you're not going to tell me, I guess I'll have to ask her.

Ron.

--&--

**To: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail **From: **Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail **Subject: **Paranoid Twat

Potter,

Seriously, your enemy for the past six, nearly seven, years all of a sudden starts e-mailing you and you think they are up to something. All those years of fighting Voldermort has made you paranoid.

Malfoy

--&--

**To: **Draco Malfoy Ih8Gyrffindorks.Wizardingmail **From: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail **Subject: **RE: Paranoid Twat

Malfoy,

I thought I blocked you! And I have a right to be suspicious after people trying to kill me all my life, and you're Lucius Malfoy's son, who, as I remember, was Voldermort's right hand man.

Potter

--&--

**To: **Hermione Granger HopelesslyInLove.Wizardingmail **From: **Ron Weasley ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail **Subject: **You

'Mione,

I've noticed you've been different lately. Are you okay? I was thinking, and with your new e-mail and all, are you in love? Because if you are, you can tell me, you know that right?

Ron

--&--

**To: **Ron Weasley ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail **From: **Hermione Granger HopelesslyInLove.Wizardingmail **Subject: **Absolutely Not!

Ron,

Who told you that? I've just been extra busy lately, and my e-mails the name of this new muggle band that I like okay? Why? Who have you been talking to? Harry? Don't listen to a word that boy says, or anyone else! They all lie!

'Mione xx

--&--

Hermione started to panic, Ron knew, she knew he knew. But he wasn't clever enough to figure it out himself, she knew someone told him. But who? Harry….Ginny…the twins…Voldermort – back for revenge…She was so going to kill them…or maybe Ron just figured it out by himself…now she was just being stupid….

--&--

**To: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail **From: **Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail **Subject: **Yes, I remember!

Potter!

Just because my father worshipped Voldermort doesn't mean I do or ever did. I'm nothing like my father! Yes, I might pick on you, Granger and Weasley, but that was just because my father expected it, you're Gryffindors and now it's just habit. You annoying **Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die!**

And yes, you did block me, but I also hacked into your e-mail and unblocked me, so don't try it again!

Malfoy

--&--

**To: **Ginny Weasley RedHeadedBeauty.Wizardingmail **From: **Hermione Granger HoplessslyInLove.Wizardingmail **Subject: **My life is over!

Ginny,

Ron knows! I know he does, he keeps asking me whether I'm in love with anyone, he's just trying to get me to confess. I'm sure he knows something!

Hermione xx

--&--

**To: **Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail **From: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail **Subject: **You can hack into my e-mail!

Malfoy,

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. It was just natural for me to assume that you were up to something. It's just natural for me to assume that you were up to something. It's just that you've never gave me a reason to trust you. I'm sorry.

To make it up for you, I'll let you have a laugh (that's if you know how to) at Ron's expense. He still can't figure out what's wrong with 'Mione, he says I only know because I'm gay. rolls eyes

Again, I'm sorry.

Potter

--&--

**To: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail **From: **Sirius Black Addicted2Moony.Wizardingmail **Subject: **Thanks!

Harry,

Thanks for the birthday present, I loved it. This is just a quick e-mail, I shall see you soon, I'm saying no-more. Oh, Remus says "Hi" from the kitchen, well I'm off to bed now.

Sirius

--&--

* * *

What do you think? Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Again, thank you so much for all the reviews, they make me smile..and I'm pretty when I smile giggles! I hope you like this chappie, and can someone tell em what was so funny about Sirius' e-mail? I got so manyreviews saying it was funny and I don't get why...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, these are fake e-mails that I made up to tell a story, the e-mail adresses are also fake. **

**Chapter 3**

**To:** Sirius Black (Addicted2Moony.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **You're welcome

Sirius,

Glad you liked your present; it took me a while to pick it. But I'm confused, what was Remus doing at your house, at night? Was he staying over?

Harry

--&--

Sirius read Harry's e-mail, and started to panic…_Damn…_he thought…_What if he guesses? I wasn't thinking when I wrote that e-mail, this is bad, very bad. Remus will have a suggestion surely, but it was Remus' 'hello' that got us into this mess, Remus and his stupid 'Hellos', why did he have to be so polite, it wouldn't be as if Harry would have been offended because Harry didn't even know he was there! Stupid werewolf…with his incredibly cute ass and beautiful amber eyes and…no, getting off topic, I'm meant to be angry at him, remember!_

--&--

**To: **Remus Lupin (BlackMoonlight.Wizardingmail)** From: **Sirius Black (Addicted2Moony.Wizarding mail)** Subject: **Why do you have to be so polite!

Remus,

Harry is on to us…He was asking me why you were at my house late at night…he knows! It's all your fault, why did you have to tell me to tell him you said 'hello', he wouldn't have been offended you know, he didn't even know you were there! Now look at us, fretting, our hair is going to turn grey! GREY! Do you want a boyfriend who has grey hair? I hope you're happy with yourself.

Love Sirius.

P.S. Could you bring a loaf of bread home, we've ran out.

--&--

**To: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** From: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **I asked!

Harry,

I asked Mione, she said that she wasn't in love with anyone and that she's just been busy. She also said that her e-mail was just a name of a new muggle band. But I can't help thinking she was lying, what d'you think?

Ron

--&--

**To: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons. From: Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **You're hopeless

Ron,

Would it help if I said there was no muggle band called Hopelessly in love?

Harry

--&--

**To: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** From: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Weasley's so thick

Potter,

You're gay! How come I never knew? Wait 'till everyone knows this, the great 'boy-who-lived' is gay!

Malfoy

--&--

**To: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **RE: Weasley's so thick

Malfoy,

I know you're gay, so stop pretending like you're homophobic or something. Oh and everyone already knows I'm gay.

Potter

--&--

**To: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** From: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **I can't believe her!

SHE LIED TO ME! I can't believe Mione would do that, why would she do that? By the way, what's this about Malfoy e-mailing you?

Ron

--&--

**To: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Get over it Ron

Ron,

Yeah, Malfoys been e-mailing me, but when I blocked him he just hacked onto my e-mail and inblocked him. But I'm not complaining.

Harry

--&--

**To: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** From: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **I want to learn how to hack into peoples e-mails!

Harry,

If he hacked into your e-mail, doesn't that mean that he might have read some of **those **e-mails? You know the ones I'm going on about.

Ron

--&--

Harry went wide-eyed at the suggestion Ron just made. Surely Malfoy didn't ready any of his e-mails, he wouldn't do that, would he? _Oh no, what if he has? I'm so, so dead…_

--&--

**To: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **I never thought of that!

Ron,

What if he has? Shit, that's not good.

Harry

--&--

**To: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wiazardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Why haven't you replied yet?

Malfoy,

Just wondering when you hacked into my e-mail did you read any of them?

Potter

--&--

**To: **Hermione Granger (HopelesslyInLove.Wizardingmail)** From: **Ginny Weasley (RedHeadedBeauty.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Sorry I've taken so long to reply

Herm,

Do you really think Ron could have figured it out? I doubt it, you could go up and kiss him and he still wouldn't know. He's probably just heard things from other people and is curious. And even if he had guessed it, he isn't clever enough to do that thing to get you to confess. Hope this calms you.

Gin

* * *

**Please review, remember it makes me smile...**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Yey, I got reviews! Thanks again. But I would like to say, I got a review saying why don't I have Draco and Ginny or Draco and Hermione having an internet relationship, now to me it seems kind of obvious but if it isn't...it is because this is slash and I want Draco and Harry to get together and I hate the pairing Draco/Ginny or Hermione! Hope you like this chapter, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, these are fake e-mails that I made up to tell a story, the e-mail adresses are also fake.**

**Chapter 4**

Ron sat in shock, clutching an ice pack to his eye.

"You okay mate?" asked Harry, trying not to laugh at the red head beside him.

"I can't believe she punched me."

"Well, you did call her a slut."

Ron nodded, "I know, but punching me! It's not my fault I thought she was a slut, she should have told me who the guy she's in love with is and not lied to me."

Harry shook his head at his friend, "You're hopeless."

--&--

**To: **Hermione Granger (HopelesslyInLove.Wizardingmail) **From: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail) **Subject:** Sorry?

Hermione,

Please talk to me, I'm sorry about calling you a slut, if it's any compensation I do have a big bruise on my face. I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me?

Ron.

--&--

**To: **Hermione Granger (HopelesslyInLove.Wizardingmail) **From: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **I really am sorry

Hermione,

Stop ignoring me, shout at me, hit me, but please stop ignoring me! I am so sorry, how many times do I have to tell you? Please? I miss you.

Ron

--&--

**To: **Blaise Zabini (Slytheringod.Wizardingmail) **From: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Potter

Blaise,

When you hacked into Potter's e-mail for me, did you read any of his e-mails? If, so, what did they say, he seems very secretive of them. What is he hiding?

Draco

--&--

**To: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Grffindorks.Wizardingmail) **From: **Blaise Zabini (Slytheringod.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Curiosity killed the cat you know

Draco,

Of course I read Potter's e-mails, I am a Slytherin after all, but I will not tell you what was on said e-mails. However I will tell you this, he is hiding something, you'll never guess what, I nearly fainted, it's good, it's very good.

Blaise

--&--

**To: **Sirius Black (Addicted2Moony.Wizardingmail) **From: **Remus Lupin (BlackMoonlight.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Now you are being ridiculous

Sirius,

Honey, I doubt Harry is onto us, whilst he may have defeated Voldermort; he is not that bright when it comes to this kind of thing. He probably thinks it is nothing, stop worrying. And as for the grey hair thing, even with it you would still be gorgeous, okay? Just come up with a reasonable excuse, actually wait until I come home, knowing you you will probably say I got ambushed by flying silver forks or something. I'll pick the bread up and I think we need some milk, we might be running out.

Remus xx

--&--

**To: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail) **From: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **What do you think I am?

Potter,

No I did not read your e-mails, I would not invade your privacy like that, I wouldn't dream of it. Just out of general curiosity, why do you care, what's in those e-mails?

Malfoy

P.S. Why did Granger punch Weasel this morning? Great entertainment by the way, the only time I wished I was Gryffindor so I could get front row seats.

--&--

**To: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail) **From: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **This morning

Malfoy,

It doesn't matter what was on those e-mails, I was just wondering. This morning, Hermione punched Ron because he called her a slut, because he thought she was in love with someone and she wouldn't tell him who, and it all got way out of proportion and bam! She hit him. Pathetic really, it is so obvious they like each other, I mean you can just feel all the sexual tension, through the fighting and arguments, it is so obvious, they need to get together soon.

Potter

--&--

**To: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail) **From: **Fred and George Weasley (GredandForge.Playwizard**) Subject: **Love notes

Harry,

What is this we hear about you and Malfoy e-mailing each other little love letters? Ahh, young love in a modern day world. And they say romance is dead. So what is in these little letters, are they full of your declaration of love for each other or are they dirty little notes with what you want to do to each other when you're…_alone. _Do get back to us Harry, we want to know more!

Fred and George

--&--

**To: **Fred and George (GredandForge.Playwizard) **From: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **glares

Fred and George,

You two are sick and twisted. Me and Malfoy are not e-mailing each other little love notes OR dirty ones either! That is disgusting.

Harry.

--&--

**To: **Ginny Weasley (RedHeadedBeauty.Wizardingmail) **From: **Shh.wizardingmail **Subject: **Last night

Gin,

I had a great time last night. I'm using a different e-mail to cover our tracks. You looked beautiful today in the great hall. The top you were wearing really suits you. Missing you already.

Me xx

--&--

**To: **Blaise Zabini (Slytheringod.Wizardingmail) **From: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Where were you?

Blaise,

Where were you last night? I was searching all over for you so I could torture you until you told me what was in Potter's e-mails. I need to know! You can't tell me that he has some really juicy secret then not tell me, it's cruel I tell you, cruel! I'm very good at making a veritiseum, well more like stealing it from Snape's supplies, but I can get some. Do you want me to force feed you veritiseum?

Draco

* * *

Did you like? Please review...and did anyone else catch the irony in Harry's e-mail to Draco? I'll try to update as soon as possible...but first I have to have reviews (smiles sweetly).

Muggleborn Fairy xx


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Thanks for all of your reviews, they make my day. After a few suggestions of people saying I shouldn't jsut do e-mails, I decided to do a one-off chapter where it is notes in class instead. Next chapter will be e-mails again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...proof of this: Harry kissed Ginny in hbp not Draco.**

**Chapter 5**

Harry stared at the computer and groaned, _stupid thing, _the internet wasn't working which meant he couldn't check his e-mails. Picking up his bag he decided to head straight to transfiguration instead of lunch, he didn't want to sit through another awkward one-sided conversation as Hermione and Ron refused to talk to each other.

An hour later he found himself yawning, his eyes drooping, as he sat through another one of McGonagall's boring lectures about the property of liquid transformations when he felt something hit him in the head. Opening his eyes he saw a crumpled up piece of paper, he unfolded it to find a message on it:

_Potter,_

_My fellow Slytherins and I are doing a computer virus check so we need the passwords to everyone's e-mail. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to write your password down for me._

_Malfoy_

Harry rolled his eyes as the blonde's pathetic attempt to find out Harry's password to read his e-mails, he had found out that it was actually Blaise who had hacked into his e-mail, not Malfoy. He wrote a response:

_Malfoy,_

_I may not have the manipulative skills of a Slytherin but I am not that thick. I am actually quite disappointed in you. I am not going to willingly tell you, so unless you tie me up and force-feed me a truth serum, you're not going to find out._

_Potter._

--

_Bondage Potter? Kinky. Never thought you were the type but I suppose if you want I could be persuaded to participate in such activities, should I bring the whipped cream or you /wink/_

_Malfoy_

Harry blushed bright red as he read Malfoy's response, but two could play at that game:

_I'm actually more into the whole dominatrix thing, as long as your willing to be bottom of course. And if you insist on bringing some sort of food, melted chocolate's better, it's nicer to lick off._

_Potter_

Widening his eyes at Harry's reply, Draco began to write back smirking, maybe transfiguration wasn't so bad after all.

_Of course Baby, but what kind of whip and handcuffs should I bring, leopard skin, black leather or pink fluffy ones? _

_Malfoy_

Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud causing Professor. McGonagall to shoot him a look, muttering a sorry, he replied.

_Baby? We're using pet names now? You could have at least been a little bit creative Drakeykins. Bring the black leather I think I have an outfit to match._

Draco couldn't help but moan quietly at the thought of Harry in leather, it was such a shame that they weren't been serious.

_You're right Baby is very unoriginal, my little chocolate-emerald. Missing you already._

_Drakeykins xx_

_--_

_Miss you too. /kiss kiss/_

_Chocolate –emerald xx_

_P.S. You're still not getting the password._

--

Hermione was busily taking notes as McGonagall spoke, sometimes shooting curious looks at Harry, when she felt a piece of paper poking at her hand. She picked it up and opened it:

_Forgive me? _

She knew who it was from. Crumpling it up, she threw it away. A few seconds later she got another one:

_I'm really sorry. I miss you._

Again she crumpled it up and threw it away. She knew she wouldn't stay mad at him forever but it really hurt what he said, she did feel guilty though when he had arrived at breakfast with a black eye. She felt another piece of paper poking at her hand:

_/puppy dog eyes/ forgive me? _

Hermione had to stop a smile from creeping up onto her face, as she again crumpled it up and even though she made it look as though she was throwing it away, she put it into her bag. She kept getting more notes, each one sweeter than the one before it, but she just kept crumpling them up and throwing them away, she could feel herself giving in. She opened the next note:

_I love you (a little drawn heart)_

She looked up into the blue pools staring right at her, forgetting where she was…

--

_Potter,_

_My eyes are on fire! I'm scarred for life, I think I may need to obliviate myself, I don't want to look again, please tell me this is just some sick, twisted dream, but is Granger snogging the Weasel!_

_Drakeykins_

--

_You think you're scarred, I'm sat right next to them! I'm happy for them, it's about time, but do they have to do that right in front of me!_

_Chocolate-emerald_

--

_Why couldn't she have hit him again, that was funny! Imagine what their kids are going to look like, that hair on a baby /shudder/_

_Drakeykins_

Harry glared at the blonde, who was looking straight at him. Draco just smirked. Hermione and Ron finally broke apart to find the whole class looking at them, they blushed.

The silence was finally broken by McGonagall's voice, "You could have found a more appropriate place Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley but well…it's about time."

--

Later that evening Harry walked into the library and did a silent cheer, the internet was working again.

**Please review! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: omg, thank you so much for all your reviews, it means so much to me, loads of them make me laugh, your're all so crazy, lol, but I love it. I'm glad you all liked the notes, I was really hesitant about doing it but I think I may do another chapter like that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, these are fake e-mails that I made up to tell a story, the e-mail adresses are also fake. **

**Dedicate: I don't usually dedicate chapters, but I'm dedicating this one to Author Sama277, I don't think I've ever laughed so hard at a review, and because they gave me a sexy, bondage Sirius plushie, lol.**

**Chapter 6**

**To: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** From: **Sirius Black (addicted2Moony.wizardingmail)** Subject: **I'm so sorry

Harry,

I am so sorry, please talk to me, you just stormed out and didn't let me explain. Please e-mail me back, I don't want you angry at me. I can understand if you are, but please give me a chance to explain to you the full story.

Deeply sorry, Sirius

-&-

**To: **Sirius Black (addicted2Moony.Wizardingmail) **From: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **I am scarred for life!

Sirius,

My mind is scarred, I walked in on you and Remus…I can't even say it! Eww! I don't think I'm ever going to get the image out of my head. Why didn't you tell me you and Remus were going out? Instead I had to find out in THAT way. I suppose your e-mail address makes sense now…How long has this been going on? It's going to take a lot for me to forgive you (I will accept the new Firebolt Extreme).

Harry

-&-

**To: **Ginny Weasley (RedHeadedBeauty.Wizardingmail) **From: **Shh.Wizardingmail** Subject: **Tonight

Gin,

Just checking we're still going out tonight, are we meeting at the same place? I can't wait to see you. I've been so busy lately, with my mother divorcing her seventh husband, you'd think she would have stopped by now, she says she's already found who's going to be her 8th. I've also be helping a certain person tell another certain person how they feel. Hope you have not been feeling too neglected. I love you.

Me x

-&-

**To: **Shh.Wizardingmail** From: **Ginny Weasley (RedHeadedBeauty.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Re: Tonight

Yes, I'm still seeing you tonight, same place, same time. I've missed you loads too, but I understand, I think I may even help 'those two' get together if they don't soon. Talking about couples that just had to get together, Ron and Hermione are _finally _a couple! I can't believe I missed them actually getting together. Until tonight, I love you.

Gin x

-&-

**To: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)** From: **Fred and George Weasley (GredandForge.Playwizard) **Subject: **Young love!

Ronniekins,

What is this we hear about you and little Miss. Granger? Well it's about time! Aww, our little Ronnie is all grown up and snogging girls in front of McGonagall (which was fantastic by the way). Wait until mum hears, she'll be planning the wedding soon. We have tears in out eyes /sigh/ young love!

Gred and Forge

-&-

**To: **Hermione Granger (HopelesslyInLove.Wizardingmail) **From: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **I wish I was an only child…

Hermione,

The twins found out about us! How did this happen? I suppose snogging in front of McGonagall was not the best way to avoid them finding out, but now I'm being tortured, they'll never let me live in peace. I will always be Ronniekins! And I know what you'll say, once the novelty wears off…blah, blah, blah…but the novelty hasn't worn off in 17 years, I doubt it's going to start now!

Your depressed boyfriend, Ron

-&-

**To: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)** From: **Mum (MollyWeasley.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Hermione

Ron,

I am so glad to hear that you and Hermione finally realised what we all knew, you two are perfect for each other. I am disappointed to have had to find out through your brothers though, why did you not tell me? You are lucky I didn't send you a howler for that, but I didn't want to ruin those first few romantic months of a relationship. I remember when your father and me started dating... which means I also know how people at your age are and even though you might not want to hear this from your mother, I feel it is my duty. If you and Hermione feel you are ready to have sex, remember to use protection. Remember: safe sex is the best sex.

Mum x

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** From: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindors.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **You

Potter,

As your treasured and dear arch-nemesis, I was curious today to see that you were looking quite pale, and wondered what was wrong. If you are dying, could you please give me prior notice so that I have time to plan a celebration party, I would also appreciate it if you could give me the theme of your funeral so I can find a matching outfit.

Malfoy

-&-

**To: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **My death

Malfoy,

I am glad to hear that was I dying, you would care more about looking good for my funeral rather than my well-being. Sorry to disappoint you, but no, I have not caught some deadly disease and will live to see another week, however the week after that I'm not to sure. If you must know, something happened to me the other day, I kind of walked in on Sirius my godfather and Remus (yes the werewolf) doing IT, it was quite disturbing. Do you know any good short-term memory mind-wiping spells?

Potter

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** From: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Virgin Potter

Potter,

IT? Can you get any more immature? Sex Potter, S-E-X…but then again what can I expect from a 17 year old boy who probably hasn't even kissed a girl.

Malfoy

P.S. Get over the whole dog/werewolf thing, if I got a galleon for every time I walked in on one of my housemates I'd be rich by now…oh wait a sec, I already am

-&-

**To: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **RE: Virgin Potter

Malfoy,

Despite what you and your fellow Slytherins might think, I am far from a virgin. And before you ask for proof, I'll tell you who; Ginny, Luna Lovegood and Parvati Patil (before I realised I was gay), Seamus Finnigan, Oliver Wood, Zacharias Smith and Terry Boot. None of them lasted that long though Ginny was probably the longest. It might not be as long as your list, but not all of us have the time to be sluts.

Potter

-&-

**To: **(WizardAssainsUK.Wizardingmail)** From: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindors.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Price Query

To whom it may concern,

I am querying the cost of the possible assassination of seven people:

Ginny Weasley

Luna Lovegood

Parvati Patil

Seamus Finnigan

Oliver Wood

Zacharias Smith

Terry Boot

I would appreciate it if you could get back to me A.S.A.P. on the price, and please send me your new catalogue and updated torture price list, it wasn't sent with my monthly newsletter.

Thank you,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

**Please review! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Thanks for all your reviews, I can't believe how many of you liked the whole 'Wizards Assassins UK' thing, it was something I added as an after thought kind of thing but I'm glad I did. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, these are fake e-mails that I made up to tell a story, the e-mail adresses are also fake. **

**Chapter 7**

**To: **Blaise Zabini (Slytheringod.Wizardingmail)** From: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **My Sister!

Zabini,

Stay away from my sister! If I find out you and your little Slytherin hands have been anywhere near her, forget wands I will kick your ass, got it? I also have five older brothers who are more than willing to help me, Fred and George said you'd make a good guinea pig for their new products. You have been warned!

Ron Weasley

-&-

**To: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)** From: **Ginny Weasley (RedHeadedBeauty.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Blaise

Ron Weasley! You have some explaining to do. Blaise just showed me the e-mail you sent him, and I'm warning you, you lay a hand on my boyfriend and I will kick _your _ass, and don't worry similar e-mails have been sent to Fred and George, if they even think of using Blaise as I guinea pig I will chop them up and sell them to a freak circus. Pass the message on to my other _dear _brothers.

Ginny

-&-

**To: **Blaise Zabini (Slytheringod.Wizardingmail)** From: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **I'm worried about you.

The weaslette, you're dating the weaslette! Of all the girls in Hogwarts, why her! I'm seriously worried about you, did you bang your head? I'll make you an appointment with the psychiatrist at St. Mungos is you want. I mean seriously Blaise, Ginny Weasley!

Draco

-&-

**To: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)** From: **Blaise Zabini (Slytheringod.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **I can almost hear you screeching!

Draco,

Calm down, I could almost hear your screeching from the dungeons. I know you don't approve of Ginny, but I love her so you'll just have to deal with it. On the positive side, now that she's with me, it lessens the chance of her and Potter ever getting together, and she no longer flirts with him, see there's always a bright side to every situation. You really should try to be optimistic sometime.

Blaise

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** From: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **I am not a slut

Potter,

I am not a slut, just sexually enhanced. I was quite surprised by some of the names on the list though, and I do wonder why none have them have bragged about been able to get 'the Harry Potter'. Which one was the one you snogged when you were pissed that night on Halloween?

Malfoy

-&-

**To: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Halloween

Malfoy,

The guy I made out with on Halloween wasn't any of them, it was Blaise Zabini, he was completely pissed though, considering he's straight. I thought you would know that, he is one of your best-friends isn't he?

Potter

-&-

**To: **Blaise Zabini (Slytheringod.Wizardingmail)** From: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **I can't believe you!

Forget to tell me something Blaise? Maybe how you made out with Potter last Halloween! I can't believe you did that, and then didn't tell me. Bet you and the weaslette have some sort of fan club don't you? I am officially no longer talking to you. You're lucky I haven't received my Wizards Assassin UK catalogue and price list yet.

Draco (your 'ex-best friend')

P.S. I do not screech!

-&-

**To: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)** From: **Blaise Zabini (Slytheringod.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Snogging Potter

Draco,

Now you're just being ridiculous, I can hardly even remember anything about that night, both me and Potter were both so drunk we didn't even know what we were doing. Me and Ginny do not have a fan club, and even if we did you can hardly talk you steal Potter's t-shirts and boxers while he's in the showers after quidditch practice (I've seen you wearing them Draco). I am sorry though, please talk to me, I surprisingly miss the screeching.

-&-

**To: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)** From: **Pansy Parkinson (SalazarsBitch.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **You

Draco,

I heard about your little fit over Blaise dating the 'female but could pass as male Weasley', and over him being the one who snogged Potter on Halloween. I know this must be a distressing time for you honey so I want you to know that I'm here for you. My bedroom door's open and my bra's unhooked any time you feel you need a bit of comfort.

Pansy x

-&-

**To: **Pansy Parkinson (SalazarsBitch.Wizardingmail)** From: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Thanks

Pansy,

Thanks for the offer, it's nice to know that through everything you'll always be a slut, but try to get this through your head, I will never sleep with you. But ask Blaise, he likes taking things that are mine.

Draco

-&-

Draco sighed as he stared at his enlarged photo of Harry in nothing but a towel (he secretly took it whilst Harry got out the shower). He was lost in thinking of ways to get back at Blaise that he didn't notice an owl fly into his room and deposit something on the bed. He looked at the parcel and squealed, as he started to flick through his new Wizards Assassin UK catalogue.

-&-

**Hogwarts Notice Board:**

_NIMBUS 2000 FOR SALE_

_30 Galleons_

_Great condition_

_About 3 years old_

_Contact Nick Jones in Ravenclaw_

_E-mail: NickJ.Wizardingmail_

Chess Club

All years welcome

Wednesday 6:30 pm

Charms Classroom

**Missing Items**

**To the pupil and staff at Hogwarts,**

**Over the past few months many clothing items belonging to me have disappeared from the quidditch locker rooms, if anyone has seen them can they please contact me at: MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail**

**Thank you,**

**Harry Potter, Gryffindor**

-&-

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, these are fake e-mails that I made up to tell a story, the e-mail adresses are also fake.**

**Chapter 8**

Sat in Transfiguration Harry's mind began to wonder as McGonagall droned on with her boring lecture about the safety issues of animagus transformations. His eyes scanned the room, his brow creasing in confusion at the sight of two, normally best friends, Slytherins sat on opposite sides of the room. He wondered whether it had anything to do with the rumours that had been going around that morning at breakfast. Deciding he had nothing better to do, he quickly wrote a note and threw at the blonde hair a few seats in front of him.

Draco, who had previously been taking notes, was startled when a scrunched up piece of paper hit him in the back of the head. Turning around to pick it up, he unravelled the paper and read the note written upon it:

_Malfoy,_

_Why aren't you and Zabini sat next to each other? It hasn't got anything to do with the rumours I heard was it? You know the ones where you're mad a Zabini because he snogged me last Halloween is it?_

_Potter_

Draco's eyes widened slightly in fear, Potter wasn't meant to know why he was mad at Blaise. Wringing his hands nervously, he worried about what to reply back, deciding that a nasty insult would throw Potter off, he nervously wrote a reply back.

_Potter,_

_Do not flatter yourself. Why in Salazar's name would I be bothered if Blaise snogged you? I wouldn't care if the whole population of Hogwarts snogged you! I wouldn't care if every single figgin' person on the planet besides me snogged you, which would be just typical, but I wouldn't care! I would not care!_

_Malfoy_

Harry sighed slightly, but then started to smirk.

_Malfoy,_

_For someone who claims not to care, you seem quite angry about the whole thing. It's a shame really, I bet you're quite sexy when you're jealous, we might have being able to have finally used those leather handcuffs. So why are you and Zabini fighting?_

_Potter_

Shifting slightly in his seat, Draco tried to get the image of Harry naked in leather handcuffs out of his mind whilst trying to form a response.

_Potter,_

_It's none of your business! Fuck off and leave me alone._

_Malfoy_

_--_

_Now, now, Drakeykins, there's no need to be so abusive when I am merely asking you a question, that is unless you have something to hide? Come on Drakey, you know you can tell little Hawwy._

Draco glanced back and glared at the brunette, who only smiled innocently back, _bastard._

_Fine Potter, you were right the reason I'm not talking to Blaise is because he snogged you on Halloween, happy?_

Harry raised his eyebrows at the note, he had expected Malfoy to send him back something threatening, not to actually give him the truth, lie maybe, but not the truth.

_Malfoy that's pathetic._

Glaring, Draco flushed with embarrassment, he had just told Potter…well implied, that he liked him and he had called him pathetic.

_You arrogant Bastard, why is that pathetic!_

_--_

_You not talking to Blaise because he snogged a Gryffindor! I thought you would have got over the house rivalry thing by now. You had better get used to it with Blaise now dating Ginny._

_Potter_

Draco sighed with relief, Harry hadn't called him pathetic for liking him but because he thought he was still against Gryffindors, which he kind of was in a way, but that wasn't the point. Actually Harry had completely misread the whole situation, **typical Gryffindor.**

_Potter,_

_I'm not mad at Blaise for kissing you because you're a Gryffindor or because you're the boy-who-lived but because of something completely different, and I'm well past house rivalry, trust me._

_Malfoy_

--

_Well then why are you mad at him for kissing me? And what do you mean by quote I'm well past house rivalry, trust me unquote?_

_Potter_

_--_

_It doesn't matter, just leave it, forget I said anything._

_--_

_I can't do that! It involves me so I have a right to know. You started saying it so now you have to finish it._

_--_

_Leave it!_

_--_

_No! Tell me, please?_

Draco didn't reply for the rest of the lesson, but he could feel a pair of emerald eyes on him, he resisted the urge to look back.

The lesson finally ended. Draco quickly packed his stuff and scribbled something on a piece of parchment. As he left the classroom, he passed the green-eyed man, sneakily passing him the parchment before hastily heading down to the dungeons.

Curious, Harry stopped and unfolded the parchment that the blonde had placed in his hands moment before:

_Because it was you._

Harry re-read a few times before shaking his head and scrunching it up, as he walked away he muttered, "I still don't get it."

-&-

**Sorry for the long update, I've started back at school and I've had loads of work to do.Thanks for all your reviews. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**

**Muggleborn Fairy xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: Thank you so much for the reviews, they're so great. I'm sorry about the long update but my laptop got stolen and I only got it back yesterday. This chapter is more of an inbetween chapter but I will be updating very soon, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, these are fake e-mails that I made up to tell a story, the e-mail adresses are also fake.**

**Chapter 9**

**To:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail) **From:** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail) **Subject:** I'm confused

Okay Potter, please talk to me. I know you're not exactly ignoring me but I thought you would have at least spoken to me since what happened. If you're angry I get it, but please tell me because it's really confusing not knowing.

Malfoy

-&-

**To:** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail) **From:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail) **Subject:** You're confused.

You're confused? I don't have a clue what the note even meant 'because it's you'. Are we back to that whole prejudice against me being a Gryffindor thing because I told you that it was just immature? Really Malfoy, I thought better of you.

Potter

-&-

**To:** Blaise Zabini (SlytherinGod.Wizardingmail) **From:** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail) **Subject:** He's an idiot.

Blaise,

Potter's an idiot! I practically told him that I liked him and that's why I was angry with you for snogging him (totally over that by the way). I was all confused wondering what he was thinking only to find he didn't have a clue. Do you know how scary it was for me to give him that note? It was all for nothing. Now I don't know what to do. He's an idiot yet I'm completely in love with him….why me?

Draco

-&-

To: Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail) From: Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail) Subject: It's hopeless

Ron,

It's hopeless, why did I even consider it possibly happening? It was stupid, it's obviously just a dream, and I might as well pack it in now. He's annoyed at Blaise for snogging me so I doubt he would even consider being my friend never mind my boyfriend. He's an idiot yet I'm completely in love with him…why me?

Harry

-&-

**To:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail) **From:** Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail) **Subject:** Coward

Harry,

After all that you're not giving up. You don't know how he feels, he's Malfoy for Merlin's sake, he's been hiding his emotions for years. Don't give up now and don't leave Hogwarts without trying, you might get humiliated and hurt but at least you won't spend your life thinking 'what if?'

Ron

-&-

**To:** Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail) **From:** Harry Potter (Ih8Gryffindors.Wizardingmail) **Subject:** RE: Coward

You spend why to much time with Hermione, you're starting to sound like her. I get what you're saying but I'd rather save myself the humiliation and hurt. As long as I destroy every bit of evidence that I ever liked him, I'll be fine. I am so over him.

Harry

-&-

**To:** Harry Potter (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail) **From:** Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail) **Subject:** Denial

Whatever you say Harry, but don't do anything irrational like throw out your photo stash of him, or throw out your Malfoy quidditch robes, I know you like to sleep with them. You might regret it in the morning. Also the last time you tried to burn some of his stuff you set the whole dorm on fire.

Ron

**-**&-

Reading Ron's e-mail, Harry realised that he was right, but he needed to do something to help him try and get over Malfoy so he formed a plan in his mind:

**Send those e-mails to Ron but delete them off my e-mail**

**Put his quidditch robes and any other items of his I own in a big box and spellotape it**

**Put all the photos in an old photo album and put it at the bottom of my trunk**

**Ignore him**

Harry nodded, pleased with his plan, and sat on the computer to send Ron the e-mails:

**To: From: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail) **Attachment: **THOSEe-mails.doc

Here are THOSE e-mails.

--

Harry clicked 'send' when a little box appeared on the screen:

**You haven't selected a receiver for the e-mail, choose a contact from the list below or go back to type in the e-mail.**

Harry scrolled down and clicked on the e-mail address, and another box appeared:

**Your e-mail has been successfully sent to:**

**Draco Malfoy**

**(Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)**

"Shit."

* * *

**I don't really like this chapter but it had to be wrote to get to this point. Please review. xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: Thanks for all your amazing reviews! The e-mails in this chapter are set before the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, these are fake e-mails that I made up to tell a story, the e-mail adresses are also fake.**

**Chapter 10**

Draco opened up his e-mail inbox to see he had one new message from Harry Potter, he eagerly opened it, hoping that it contained something about Harry's feelings for him (not that he knew that he had any towards him, he was just hoping.), but was disappointed to find that the e-mail only contained an attachment with a small message: Here are THOSE e-mails.

_What e-mails? I never asked for any e-mails from him…ooh, maybe he didn't mean to send them to me? I can't read them, can I?_

Just as he was pondering what to do, a little pop-up appeared, he had a new e-mail, also from Harry Potter. Curious he opened the second e-mail.

**To: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Previous e-mail

Malfoy,

I've just sent you an e-mail with an attachment to it but I didn't mean to send it to you. Please, whatever you do, do not open the attachments, please! Just delete the e-mail and we can forget all about it. Move the mouse, click the little box next to the e-mail and press that big button with the words delete on it.

Potter.

-&-

Deciding to do the decent thing for once, Draco clicked the little box next to the e-mail and moved his mouse over the delete button, but hesitated before pressing. He stared at the screen for a few minutes until he moved his mouse over the hyperlink to the e-mail and opened it.

"One little look won't hurt," he muttered, and pressed the attachment.

**From: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** Attachment: **THOSEe-mails.doc

**To: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Are you okay?

Ron,

Are you okay now? Hermione said you bumped your head quite hard when you fainted. Now I know what you're thinking, but please talk to me first before you do anything irrational.

Harry (still your best-friend)

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** From: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Have you gone mad?

Harry,

I'm okay now, it just came as a bit of a shock that's all, I mean, it's not everyday that your best-friend comes out that he's in love with…well you know. Are you sure it's love? It might just be a crush; it'll go away in a couple of weeks. Or lust? I can get the lust bit, I always hear girls' going on that he's gorgeous, even Ginny and Hermione agree, maybe that's it? Maybe you need to do him and it'll be fine.

Ron.

-&-

**To: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **No, I haven't gone mad

Ron,

Tactful 'maybe I just need to do him'. Yes, it's love, I've gone over this in my head so many times before, and can you try not to sound so hopeful that it might just be a passing phase, this is the guy I love we're talking about. Love isn't logical, if it was it would never have paired you and 'Mione together, she's smart, beautiful, caring and well, you're you. Do you see what I'm getting at?

Harry

-&-

**To: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** From: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **I'm confused

Harry,

Why do you love him? He's…him! What more is there to say?

Ron

p.s. What do you mean love paired me and Hermione together? We're not together, and we're not in love. I do not have a crush on Hermione!

-&-

**To: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)** From: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **RE: I'm confused

I don't know why I love him, there are so many reasons, I just know that I do. I sound so sappy, no one must ever read these e-mails.

Harry.

**To: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)** From: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)** Subject: **Plan Time

Harry,

Being the great friend that I am, I've decided I will help you seduce and get the man of your dreams. Be prepared for operation: Get Harry Laid! (and the guy he loves!)

Ron

-&-

Draco stared at the screen depressed, _I knew it! He's in love with someone else, and Ron fucking Weasley is helping him get him. Just my luck. Who is the guy anyway? It's obviously someone Weasley doesn't like…so a Slytherin probably, they're so dead when I find out who._

There was still one e-mail left, so he scrolled down to read it:

**To: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail) **From: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Operation: Get Harry Laid!

Ron,

Are you stupid? Silly question. He'll never feel the same way, have you seen him? What would he see in me? I'm the 'boy-who-lived' who is forever cursed to also be the 'boy who fell in love with Draco Malfoy'.

-&-

Draco stared at the screen open mouthed, shocked, "He…oh my g…Harry…Pottter…Harry Potter. Is in love. With. **_Me_**." Then he squealed like a little girl.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: The final chapter! This is the last one, thanks so much for all your amazing reviews. There will be a sequelvup soon so look out for it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, these are fake e-mails that I made up to tell a story, the e-mail adresses are also fake.**

**Chapter 11**

**To:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks. **From:** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail) **Subject:** Us

Harry,

Are you okay? You just ran away and now I'm kind of confused. You didn't even let me explain. I know you're probably shocked because well had it been the other way around I would have been. Please talk to me.

Draco

-&-

**To:** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail) **From:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks. **Subject:** RE: Us

You _kissed _me! You _dragged_ me into a classroom and _kissed _me. Of course I'm shocked, it's not exactly an everyday occurrence is it! You're Draco Malfoy, you're not meant to want to kiss me, you're meant to hate me, despise my very existence. And even if you didn't, how did you not know that I wouldn't hex you then go humiliate you in front of the rest of the school? I need answers.

Harry (since we now seem to be on first name basis)

-&-

**To:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks. **From:** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **The kiss

Harry,

First I would like to point out that you did kiss me back in the classroom before…well…pushing me away then running out the room. I know that I'm meant to despise you, but I don't, I haven't for a while, a really long time actually, and I know you feel the same way. How do you ask? I may have read the attachment you asked me not to read on the e-mail you asked me to delete. Now before you get all angry, I want you to know I only read them with your best interests at heart.

Draco

-&-

**To:** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail) **From:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks. **Subject: **Liar!

My best interest at heart? You only read them to please your own curiosity. You don't know what could have been on that attachment, it could have been something really private that wasn't even about me, but maybe somebody else, like Ron or Hermione. Do you ever think about that?

Harry

-&-

**To:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks. **From:** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Sorry?

Harry,

I'm sorry okay, I didn't think. When I was reading those e-mails, I didn't know it was me until the very end, and the thought of knowing that you were in love with another guy broke my heart. Please just give me a chance, let me explain. I want to be with you, that's all I've ever wanted.

Draco x

-&-

This time it was Harry's turn to squeal like a little girl.

-&-

**To:** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail) **From:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks. **Subject: **I forgive you

Draco,

I want to be with you too, but I guess you already knew that. Meet me in the charms classroom on the 3rd floor after dinner, there is something I need to tell you.

Love Harry x

-&-

**To:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks. **From:** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **RE: I forgive you

I love you too.

Draco x.

-&-

**The next morning…**

_**The Daily Prophet**_

**Boy who lived and Death Eater's son caught canoodling in classroom!**

_Last night, Harry Potter, named savoir of the wizarding world and Draco Malfoy, son of convicted death eater, Lucius Malfoy, were found canoodling in a classroom on the 3rd floor of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. They were found by the chess club that met there every Wednesday in a very compromising position. It was later discovered that the two are now an item, having revealed their feelings for each other earlier that day. This new situation comes as a shock to many, for the pair were known to have been rivals during their many earlier years at Hogwarts, but it now seems as though they have put their differences aside and realised their love for each other. We have interviewed many students, some who knew the couple personally and…continues on page 2. _

Students began to whisper and talk about the latest news headline, as Ron put his paper down and resumed eating his breakfast, smiling, _Operation: Get Harry Laid is complete._

-&-

**To:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks. **From:** Sirius Black (Addicted2Moony. **Subject: **Malfoy

Harry,

What's this in the Daily Prophet about you and Malfoy…canoodling. Define what they mean by canoodling? If it's what I think they mean, did I teach you nothing? You shouldn't canoodle on the third floor, I learnt that the hard why…trust me. Canoodling should be restricted to ones own bedroom, the fifth floor or the herbology section of the library…hmmm…good times. Anyway, Remus says you should bring Malfoy over for dinner says it would be nice to meet him, he'll make apple pie!

Sirius

-&-

**To:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks. **From:** Mrs. Weasley (MollyWeasley.Wizardingmail) **Subject: **Malfoy

Harry dear,

I read in the prophet this morning that you and that Malfoy boy, Draco, are an item. I feel quite hurt that you didn't tell me yourself, but you two do make such a lovely couple and he's such a refined young man. However I'm a bit concerned that you're already canoodling with this boy, don't you think you should slow it down a bit. Arthur and I would love to meet him, bring him to dinner some time.

Molly

-&-

**To:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks. **From:** Fred and George Weasley (GredandForge.playwizard) **Subject: **Malfoy

Harry,

We heard about you and Malfoy, and we cannot believe you lied to us! We knew you were sending each other dirty little love notes and you denied it, the next thing we know you're caught canoodling on the 3rd floor. We are very disappointed in you, however we would like to meet the new boyfriend so do bring him to visit us in the shop, and we have some very cool new products we need a guinea pig for.

Fred and George

P.S. Could you please tell Colin Creevey we would like to purchase two t-shirts, two mugs and the dinner set please and that we would love to sell some of the products in our shop? He's selling different merchandise with pictures he took of you and Draco canoodling, there are t-shirts, mugs, dinner sets, mouse mats, pyjamas, slippers, pencil cases, pillow and duvet cases, curtains and posters, and you can also buy the pattern to embroider onto your own things. We're thinking of getting the dinner set for mum for Christmas.

-&-

**Ad in the daily prophet:**

**Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Merchandise**

**_Would you like to see pictures of Harry and Draco canoodling? I'm selling t-shirts, mugs, dinner sets, mouse mats, pyjamas, slippers, pencil cases, pillow and duvet cases, curtains, posters and embroidery sets. To order or get a catalogue contact Colin Creevey, 6th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts, or visit your nearest Weasley's Wizarding Weazes store._**

-----The End----

* * *

**Please review!! Thanks for sticking with this story, hope you read the sequel!**

**Muggleborn Fairy xx**


End file.
